


Before Sunrise (aka Friskey Business)

by IWanderintheGardenofForkingPaths



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frankie will get there eventually, Will has a plan, Will with some Introspection, Work In Progress, promise to update soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWanderintheGardenofForkingPaths/pseuds/IWanderintheGardenofForkingPaths
Summary: Working towards a satisfying post cannon conclusion for Will, Frankie and Standish in the event the show isn't saved for a 2nd season"Will had figured out a while back that Frankie was it for him. God, that had been painful. His rage over Emma’s murder hadn’t even fully dissipated, when he realized what exactly his heart was in for with his infuriating, beautiful, erratic, funny, emotionally shut-off, sexy as hell partner. In the beginning there had been attraction and, as Susan had pointed out, his deeply seeded need to save everyone; Even from themselves. He never would have expected that someone like Frankie would be the one that save him from himself..."





	Before Sunrise (aka Friskey Business)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep the off beat humor true to the show while still reaching a satisfying conclusion for the "feels" and a sense of justice for the characters of the show. I'm starting from Will's perspective and catching him up to the end of the finale, because I felt we got less of his perspective in the episode. More chapters to come! Let me know what you think!

Will had figured out a while back that Frankie was it for him. God, that had been painful. His rage over Emma’s murder hadn’t even fully dissipated, when realized what exactly his heart was in for with his infuriating, beautiful, erratic, funny, emotionally shut-off, sexy as hell partner. In the beginning there had been attraction and, as Susan had pointed out, his deeply seeded need to save everyone; Even from themselves. He never would have expected that someone like Frankie would be the one that save him from himself...

He had spent so much time convincing himself that what Gigi and he had had was true love. It was so easy to leave the darkness of his work behind him and go home to a beautiful young woman who skated along the surface of life. In the world she lived in, the world he tried to live in with her, his brother had never died, he had never been through war, he didn’t see the worst that humanity had to offer on a daily basis. It wasn’t until Emma that Will realized exactly how much he had compartmentalized his world with Gigi. He was finally able to let go of the last of the pain Gigi had caused when he realized he had never really let her in to begin with. 

A year ago, if Will had described exactly what a relationship and commitment should be it would have looked just like what he found with Emma. With her he made a choice, he made the leap and had all his trust rewarded on full. They were mirror images of each other; both wanted and tried to give what the other had to give. Unlike his relationship with Gigi, Emma understood his work and the dark corners of the world he had to look into. She even dealt with it like he did. You put the dark and evil things away in a box so that they can’t tarnish what exists in the light. You can take them out and examine them if you need, but, at the end of the day, they go back in the box and a world of ice cream and sunshine is safe again to smile in.

He still wondered how long they could have made a go of it. Could they have kept on working things out together until they retired to a calm and quiet life? They would have stayed together by choosing every day to stay with the other as a person that was loved, valued, and cared for. That potential future went away when Emma was killed. It still kindled a fire deep in Will’s chest to think about all the stolen potential in Emma’s death.

Guilt. Guilt was what first made Will realize that he was so utterly screwed. At first, it didn’t seem odd that he had some misplaced guilt about Ollerman getting out and not being there to save Emma (see hero complex). However, even after Griffin was dead and he was able to come to terms with Emma’s death there was something that still nagged at his conscience. 

“I had to accept that as much as we liked each other that it wouldn’t have become forever. Or that if we had tried to make it into forever it would have been a mistake”

The Czech bartender just stared at Will blankly.

“You are absolutely right! It’s not like I have anything to feel guilty about. I hadn’t cheated or broken up with Emma. If anything I made her happy before she was killed,” Will paused, blinking quickly several times, then waved his hands in a slash, “Wait, that didn’t come out right.”

The bartender turned away muttering, “Mlčeti zlato.”

Never missing a beat Will turned to drowsy fellow patron a stool over from him, “The problem is I know Frankie and I are it for each other. As much as we drive each other nuts, we just make each other more complete versions of ourselves.”

“Na zdravi!” the man said, holding his beer up.

“Na zdravi!” Will repeated clinking his drink to the man’s. “Now I’m just waiting for Frankie to get over all the hang ups keeping us apart.” Will took a sip of his whiskey. “Talk about intimacy issues! Don’t get me started.”

The man grunted in response.

“And why couldn’t two people who work together be in a relationship? It’s not like we’re not going to have the same feelings for each other together as we do apart.”

That ushered no response, but Will continued, “I think Frankie might finally be coming around though. Why else start asking about fate? And I think we had a moment outside the castle. I just don’t know if it’s still too soon!”

The man took one last swig of his beer, let out a low belch and stood up unsteadily from his stool. He grabbed Will’s shoulder with said in a deep inebriated voice, “Trpělivost růže přináší! You Frank be very happy. When time right you kiss him and přijmout beautiful babies. You no let crazy president tell who to love.” He patted Will on the cheek and turned to walk out the door.

It took Will a beat to process but, after a second, all he called out was, “Thank you!” He turned back to the bartender who, as Will was now the last customer in the bar, watched him in exasperated expectation. “Such an open minded people! Where was I?”

“Bar is close, is morning.” The bartender moved around the bar shooing Will out as he went. Right before he shut the door on Will he pointed down the street saying, “Trdelnik. Breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> So to my way of thinking it was late already after the confrontation with Ollerman, and Will just stayed up all night being Will. This means the scene outside the castle again is around sunrise and Standish is calling before sunrise on the east coast from NYC. I haven't fully decided on the chapter title theme but want stay consistent with the show's pattern. That's also as far as I've nailed down the timeline. I haven't decided if Ray and the gang, were Med flown all the way back to the states before Ray woke up, or if Standish flew back alone for some reason right after the hospital scene.


End file.
